


December 25, 844

by valisi



Series: Vespers [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Birthday tea, Biting, Consent, Firsts, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Levi can't find anything to clean, M/M, Male Slash, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valisi/pseuds/valisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you cold?” Levi asked. Erwin hardly ever confined his hands even in pockets.</p><p>“No,” Erwin said. </p><p>“Can't keep your hands to yourself then?” Levi asked. Erwin's back bone tensed. </p><p>“You better run fast when we get home because I'm going to take you down,” Erwin embellished his voice with a threatening tone. </p><p>“You're awkward when you run.” </p><p>“Awkward and fast aren't exclusive,” Erwin said. Levi grinned under his scarf. </p><p>“Weak ankles,” Levi mumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 25, 844

When Erwin opened the front of the officers' quarters, Levi was standing there in the shallow snow. He had dressed warmly as Erwin asked. They were both wearing their long winter coats. Erwin smiled down at him and closed the door behind him. Erwin slipped his arms through the straps of his rucksack and adjusted it on his back. Levi had a scarf wrapped around his face, but Erwin noticed that Levi's eyes had the light of curiosity in them. 

“Are you going to be warm enough? We're heading farther north,” Erwin said. He wrapped his own scarf around his face and adjusted his hat.

“I'm fine,” Levi said. 

“Let's go then,” Erwin said. Stepping away from the front door, Erwin led the way and Levi followed a step behind. They walked in silence while they were on headquarters territory. When they were far away enough from the castle, Levi took several quick steps and caught up to Erwin. Erwin slowed his pace so Levi wouldn't have to take such fast steps.

“Where are we going then?” Levi asked. Erwin chuckled under his scarf. 

“You're so impatient, Levi,” Erwin said. Levi cleared his throat, but he was actually trying to clear his mind. He wanted to tell Erwin that it was his fault that he was impatient. Forcing him to wait for this day was ridiculous in Levi's mind. 

“We could've borrowed horses,” Levi said. 

“You know we can't borrow horses for personal business. You mean that we could steal horses,” Erwin said. 

“We would return them so it's not stealing,” Levi said. 

“The walk is a little longer, but it's easy. I promise,” Erwin said. “We have to save some energy for later. I do at least.” Levi felt a prickly sensation around his hairline, but he kept his expression neutral. 

“So you're planning on teasing me all day,” Levi grumbled. 

“This isn't even close to teasing,” Erwin said with a light voice. Levi scoffed and shoved his gloved hands into the pockets of his long coat. Levi didn't argue though. 

When they entered the district that Erwin was leading them to, Levi was a little disappointed not to see anyone outside. He knew that it was frigid, but he was hoping to people watch some more. They so rarely went away from headquarters. 

“People stay inside the entire winter up here?” Levi looked at all the little houses and wondered about the people inside. Erwin shook his head. 

“Not necessarily,” Erwin said. “It is an unusually cold winter so far though. We might see some snow ball fights on the way home.” 

“Huh,” Levi said disinterested. 

“I haven't forgotten to throw a snow ball at you this winter. I'll probably wait until January though,” Erwin smiled under his scarf. 

“Why are you even warning me?” 

“Because now you'll be nervous for the rest of winter,” Erwin said. 

“No, I won't,” Levi said. He had been practicing making snow balls recently and felt good about his technique. 

“Hange is really excited about our fight,” Erwin said. 

“I'm going to knock her glasses off with the perfect snow ball,” Levi said. 

“Hange is pretty terrifying when she's angry,” Erwin said. “I would really be careful about her glasses.” 

“She can afford more,” Levi insisted. Erwin laughed.

“She doesn't want more. She wants those.” 

“Well,” Levi began but didn't know how to finish. He defaulted. “They're shitty.” Erwin looked down at him. When Levi looked up, he saw Erwin had a strange look in his eye. 

“Take this alley coming up on your right,” Erwin said. They continued walking, and Levi turned into the alley. Erwin followed behind him. 

The alley ran between two houses, and they didn't have any windows on the side. After looking over the walls, Erwin decided it was safe to truly tease Levi now. Erwin snatched the back collar of Levi's coat and tugged him backwards. He put Levi's back up against the wall and a gloved hand wrapped around the back of his neck. Erwin leaned close to Levi's ear, and pressed his body against him to hold him in place. Erwin's breath was hot on Levi's cold cheek. 

“Erwin!” Levi's eyes darted down the alley to look for anyone who might see them. 

“I may take it easy on you the first time,” Erwin muttered through his scarf. “But after that, I'm going to fuck you until you can't even crawl away from me, Levi. You'll be glad I made you wait so long just so you can rest tomorrow.” Levi's heart was pounding in his chest. At first, he was deathly concerned that someone would see them, but now his mind was wondering over Erwin's words. Erwin wrapped his other hand, which no longer had a glove on it, around the back of Levi's head and pulled his hair. Levi gasped. 

“Erwin!” Levi breathed heavily. 

“You're going to be saying that a lot later,” Erwin said. He let go of Levi's hair and pulled away. As if nothing had happened, Erwin turned and walked away down the alley. Levi stood there stunned for a moment. Erwin was putting his glove back on with a big grin under his scarf. 

“Pick up the pace, Levi,” Erwin said. Levi felt a growl rolling in his chest, but he didn't let it surface. He didn't hurry to catch up, but he followed Erwin. Erwin slowed his pace for Levi to catch up. It didn't take long for Levi to be in step with Erwin again. Erwin noticed he looked a little more than grumpy. 

They exited the alley and Erwin turned left. Levi felt hot under all of his clothes despite the external temperature. 

Erwin stopped at a shop on the left of the street. Levi looked up. It was a tea shop. Erwin opened the door and a little bell rang. Erwin wiped his feet and stepped inside. Levi followed suit, and pulled his scarf down from his face. 

The shop was small, but it was very warm. There wasn't anyone else in it despite the time of day being perfect for tea. Small round tables were spread across the floor without a pattern. There was an average of two chairs to a table. 

Levi took his gloves off and unbuttoned his coat. Erwin crossed the room and picked a table far from the fire place. Before Erwin took off his coat, he pulled the rucksack off his back and sat it next to his chair. Again, Levi looked the bag over, but couldn't imagine why Erwin had actually packed anything. 

They both took off their coats and folded them over their chairs. They removed the other outer parts of their winter outfits and began getting more comfortable. Erwin sat down and looked at a little menu that was on the table already. He briefly glanced before he handed it Levi. 

Levi sat down and put his elbows on the table. Holding the little menu in his hands, he flipped it back and forth to see if it was double sided. There was a list of about ten teas on the front. He flipped over to the back and there were desserts listed. 

“Do you like sweets?” Erwin asked. He knew that Levi would appreciate the tea, but he wasn't sure about the cakes. Levi shrugged. 

“The teas are listed, and then they're paired with desserts,” Levi said. Erwin noted the interest in Levi's voice. Erwin grinned. Of course, he knew that already, but Levi's comment had been absent minded. 

An older, round woman approached the table. 

“Good morning, gentlemen,” she said cheerfully. She glanced at the Wings of Freedom on their jackets. “How can I serve humanity's hope today?” 

“Do you want a moment to look at the menu, Levi?” Levi nodded without saying a word or lifting his eyes. Erwin smiled up at the woman. “We'll be a minute.” 

“Ring when you're ready,” the woman said. She took a little bell out of her pocket and put it on the table. Levi glanced up and at the little bell, but went back to the menu quickly. Deep in thought, Levi was trying to decide how the woman had created the pairings in the first place. It made Erwin smile to see Levi so dedicated to the menu. 

Levi had never had most of the desserts listed, but he had knowledge of most of the teas. Levi narrowed his eyes and flipped the menu over. He chose his tea first and flipped the menu back over and read the name of the cake he wanted. 

With the decision made, Levi handed the menu to Erwin and sat back in his chair to cross his legs. Erwin took it in his hand and looked at the tea list first. 

“Can you recommend something, Levi?” 

“Do you want flowery or earthy?” Erwin raised his eyes and met Levi's. He had no idea how to respond.

“The opposite of what you're having then.” 

“I would suggest plain black tea with the pairing listed,” Levi said. Erwin's brow furrowed. Plain black tea? He couldn't pick the opposite of that to guess what Levi was having. It was paired with a sweet chocolate cake though. 

Erwin picked up the bell and rang it. The proprietor came out of the kitchen door soon after. When she approached the table, she was smiling and put her hands on her hips. 

“I'm ready to be impressed,” the woman said. Levi looked at Erwin. 

“I'll have the plain black tea with the suggested pairing, please,” Erwin said. He smiled and the woman nodded. 

“Excellent choice, sir,” she smiled. She turned and looked at Levi. 

“Black and gray tea but instead of the sponge cake, I want lemon silk cake instead,” Levi said. The woman raised her eyebrows. 

“An interesting combination,” the woman said. “But of course I'll oblige.” She smiled so large that her cheeks mushed her eyes closed. 

“Thank you,” Erwin said. He set the menu aside and the woman bustled her way back to the kitchen. 

“Erwin,” Levi said. 

“Yes?” 

“Did I ever tell you I wanted to open a tea shop?” Erwin smiled and shook his head. 

“No. You've never said such a thing. I only knew that it's your favorite drink.” Levi grinned. 

“It's always an entertaining fantasy,” Levi said.

“I admit that I had help picking a place,” Erwin said. 

“Really?” Levi tilted his head. 

“I asked Mike,” Erwin said. “He's more familiar with this area than I am.” 

“You told Mike you were bringing me here?” 

“Yeah,” Erwin nodded. 

“Mike likes tea?” 

“No,” Erwin said. “He just pairs it with dark liquor.” Erwin laughed. Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Ugh,” Levi squirmed. “What a fucking waste.” Erwin laughed and covered his mouth with his hand. Levi chuckled too. Erwin eyes lit up, and Levi squirmed under his gaze. “So why aren't there more people here?” 

“The winter is a dead season for many merchants,” Erwin explained. Levi nodded. 

“This one is especially empty though,” Levi commented. Erwin shrugged. 

The woman came back out of the kitchen door and Levi's face went blank again. She rolled a tea cart up to their table. She placed their respective teas in front of them followed by their cakes. 

Levi uncrossed his legs and sat properly at the table. Erwin nodded to the woman with a smile and she bowed her head. She turned with her little cart and went back to the kitchen. 

Levi took his napkin and unfolded it in his lap. Erwin left his napkin on the table but watched Levi closely. Levi lifted his tea cup with his full hand and held it up to his nose. Erwin knew that was a rude way to hold the cup, but he couldn't muster the heart to interrupt Levi's moment. Levi tasted of the tea and closed his eyes. 

Erwin lifted his tea cup by the handle and smelled of his own tea. It was plain, black and lacked any special ingredients. He wondered why Levi had suggested this. He took a sip and licked his lips. 

“Taste your cake first,” Levi offered. “Eat a bite and then drink.” Erwin lifted his fork and sank it into the little cake. He pulled a piece away from the square and put it in his mouth. Chocolate slid smoothly over his tongue and he chewed. It was delicious. Erwin swallowed and took a sip of his tea. The chocolate that remained in his taste buds was washed over with the earthy flavor of pure tea. He smiled and nodded. That was why Levi had suggested it. The cake was almost too sweet, and then the tea smoothed it over. 

Levi lifted his fork and stuffed it into his yellow cake. He took a bite and his mouth twinged from the tang of the citrus. He sipped his tea and the bergamot from the tea melded with the lemon. 

“Mmm,” Levi sighed. He slid his plate and then his tea over to Erwin. “Try.” Erwin followed Levi's example. The tang of the lemon followed by tea covered the inside of his mouth with a tingly feeling. 

Erwin slid his tea and cake to Levi. Levi tried them both and nodded. They exchanged their cakes and tea again. They focused completely on savoring the flavors of the treats. Erwin caught Levi smiling a few times. He didn't mention it. Levi looked relaxed like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Erwin felt so grateful to Mike for the suggestion. 

Levi's pleasant moment was interrupted by the bell above the door ringing when the door opened. Their moment seemed to be interrupted. Two small children and a young woman walked through the shop and straight back to the kitchen. The children were grinning and teasing each other. Levi darted his eyes in the other direction. Erwin let his mind wander for a while about Levi's response any time he met a child. He always seemed to want to interact with them and avoid them simultaneously. After the three had disappeared into the kitchen, Levi seemed to relax again. Comfortable silence filled the room again. 

When their cakes were gone, they rested their forks on the sides of their plates. Levi finished off the little bit of tea that was left in his cup. After it was gone, he looked into the bottom of the cup longingly. 

“Do you want something else, Levi?” Erwin smiled. Levi shook his head and put the cup back down. In case Levi changed his mind, Erwin waited a few minutes before ringing the bell again.

When the woman came from the kitchen, the children peeked from the kitchen to watch her. The woman approached the table and Erwin smiled up at her. 

“We're finished.” The woman slid a little piece of paper from her pocket and put it face down on the table. 

“Young man,” she addressed Levi. Levi turned his head and looked up at her. “I tried your suggestion and wanted to let you know I'll be changing the menu to your pairing. Thank you.” She smiled widely. 

“I admire your shop,” Levi said. Levi didn't smile, but Erwin's face softened and a slim smile touched his lips. It was always such a precious surprise to see that gentle side of Levi. 

“Thank you, sir.”The woman bowed her head and walked away. 

Erwin flipped the tab over, and he left the proper amount with a bit extra. He stood and Levi stood too. They wrapped themselves back up to bear the cold. With a glance at the clock, Erwin realized they had been sitting together for much longer than he thought. Erwin was glad that Levi had calmed down and allowed the time to pass slowly. 

Erwin was feeling a sense of urgency in his chest now though. He could feel his heart speed up with anticipation, but he didn't show it. When Levi had finished bundling up, Erwin led the way out of the shop. Levi jumped up and swatted at the door bell to make it ring on their way out. He made a secret wish to have one of those door bells on his own shop one day. A wide smile spread under Erwin's scarf, but he didn't comment on Levi's childish behavior.

Erwin began leading the way home. He wanted to reach out and take Levi's hand, but as long as he had the wings on his back, he couldn't. Erwin searched for something to say to Levi, but he couldn't think of anything. Erwin rubbed his lips together under his scarf. He looked down at Levi without turning his head. He could only see Levi's eyes, and they looked as distant as ever. Erwin put his hands in his pockets. 

“Are you cold?” Levi asked. Erwin hardly ever confined his hands even in pockets.

“No,” Erwin said. _“I'm trying to keep my hands off of you,”_ he thought. 

“Can't keep your hands to yourself then?” Levi asked. Erwin's back bone tensed. 

“You better run fast when we get home because I'm going to take you down,” Erwin embellished his voice with a threatening tone. 

“You're awkward when you run.” 

“Awkward and fast aren't exclusive,” Erwin said. Levi grinned under his scarf. 

“Weak ankles,” Levi mumbled. Erwin had to swallow a short joke. When Erwin turned to go down the same alley that they had used before, Levi slowed his pace behind Erwin this time. He wasn't going to be ambushed again. 

“Levi,” Erwin said. 

“Yeah.” 

“Would you be opposed to using an inn rather than going home?” Levi cringed at the thought. He could see why Erwin asked though. The officers' quarters wasn't exactly ideal for their type of plans. Levi looked to the rucksack on Erwin's back. 

“So that's what the bag is for?” 

“Bed sheets, cleaning products, other stuff,” Erwin said. Levi eyed the bag with wonder and then returned his gaze to the direction they were walking. 

“Do you think it's the best option?” 

“I did some research and found an inn that has a few rooms with private water closets.” Levi's hearing became acute with curiosity. 

“A private toilet?” 

“And food shops nearby,” Erwin added. “Not that you'll be able to walk to them. I'll do all the leg work.” Levi was unable to focus on Erwin's comment and felt strange about the going to an inn. He felt like it was somehow more suspicious than just going home. 

“So if anyone asks,” Levi began. 

“They won't,” Erwin assured him. There was no arguing with his confidence. Levi furrowed his brow in thought. Something about it still didn't feel right, and he couldn't decide why. Levi's hesitation was a bit concerning to Erwin. He thought back to Levi's mother and thought he realized the problem. Erwin felt a twinge in his chest. 

“Don't hesitate to say no, Levi,” Erwin said. “We've done lots of things at home, and we'll succeed with this too.” Levi thought back to the private toilet and wanted to see it. 

“Let's go take a look at it,” Levi said firmly. Erwin nodded. 

“I'll go in and claim the reservation. You can walk around back and I'll let you in the window,” Erwin said. Levi nodded. He felt involuntary shame for having to sneak around. In the Underground, he wouldn't have to sneak in. However, it would be filthy. The wings on their backs would stand out and raise questions. They had no business down there. Levi felt good admitting to himself that he didn't belong down there anymore, and any reservation he had about using an inn sank away. 

Erwin and Levi turned West and Levi fell back into step behind Erwin. There were more people outside of their homes now. Some children ran around and played with the melting snow. 

They approached the part of the district where inns were common. Levi followed Erwin closely, and when Erwin turned Levi continued straight ahead without missing a step. They didn't speak. 

Levi continued down the street and took a right down another street. There were multiple alleys along the street, and Levi began leisurely exploring. It didn't take him long to find the back of the inn Erwin had entered. He looked up for an open window. All the way on the end, the window in the top corner of the building was opened out. When he stood under the window, he could see Erwin looking down at him. Levi inspected the area and found a ladder going up the side of the other building and there was a board bridging the gap between the two roofs. 

Levi climbed the ladder for the other building. On his way up, he saw holes in the wall from 3DMG and furrowed his brow. When he reached the top, he crawled onto the roof. There was a board bridging the gap between the buildings about two meters away from the ladder. After shaking the snow off the board, Levi tested it with his foot before fully stepping on it. It barely wavered. Levi walked across and jumped down to the roof of the inn. This roof had a slight tilt to it, and he paid careful attention to his footing.

When Levi reached the edge of the building above the open window, he crouched. He took off his gloves and put them in his pocket. Levi lowered himself enough to find the edge of the windowsill with his boot. He lowered himself a little further, and didn't feel as stable as he had when he crawled into Erwin's window because the building was taller. Levi found a missing brick in the side of the building. He used that for a place to put his hand and lowered himself the rest of the way into the room. 

When his feet were firmly on the floor, he clapped his hands together to get brick dust and snow off of them. Levi looked around at the room. There was a bed, a wardrobe, two chairs and a table with an ashtray, a vase of flowers and two glasses on top of it. Erwin had set a fresh cigarette out. There was a new fire in the fireplace. The door to the water closet was up against the interior wall. He looked at the floor boards, and they seemed freshly mopped. Erwin came out of the water closet and smiled. He had already undressed down his pants and undershirt. Levi took his boots off under the window so he wouldn't track snow through the room. He closed the window but left the curtain open for the sunlight.

“It's very clean as requested,” Erwin said. Levi walked over to him and peeked into the water closet. The sink and toilet were close together in the tiny room, but they looked clean enough. Levi walked into the little room and turned on the hot tap. There was soap on the edge of the sink. He washed his hands and dried them on a towel. 

“Did you put that board up there?” Levi left the washroom and looked out at Erwin. 

“What board?” Erwin smiled at him. Levi eyed him suspiciously. Erwin knelt and opened his rucksack. “Take a look.” Erwin walked over to a chair, sat down and took his boots off. He sat them under the round table.

Levi walked over and looked into the rucksack. There were rolls of bed sheets in the bag. Levi lifted a roll and felt something hard in it. He unrolled the sheet carefully and found a small glass bottle and a rag. He took out the cork out of the bottle and sniffed of the contents. He didn't have to get close to recognize white vinegar. Levi put the cork back in the bottle and sat it down. When he felt around in the bag again, he found another glass bottle. With further inspection, Levi couldn't tell what the thick clear liquid was. 

“What's this?” 

“Aloe Vera,” Erwin said. Levi looked over at Erwin. “Lubricant.” Levi nodded with understanding, and his mouth watered. He sat the glass bottle down carefully understanding the importance.

Levi walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. He inspected it first. Erwin's clothes were already hanging up. The wardrobe looked freshly dusted. Levi undressed down to his undershirt and pants like Erwin. He hung up all of his winter clothes and closed the wardrobe.

Levi went back to the rucksack and stood with the vinegar and rag in hand. He began inspecting the room for something to clean. Levi looked at the ceiling for cobwebs but found none. The inspection of all of his usual places turned out to be useless. He looked under the bed and it looked freshly mopped there too. He ran his hand under the bed frame and his fingers came back without dust or grime. The bed was bigger and taller than Erwin's.

Levi moved to the water closet and lifted the toilet seat a few times looking for stains. He couldn't find any. He checked the bottom of the toilet bowl and the around the back of the tank. It had all be scrubbed clean recently. The entire closet had a hint of the smell of bleach. When he stood, Levi looked at the floor as he backed out of the water closet eyeing the room suspiciously.

Levi walked to the center of the bedroom and sat on the bed. It was rather firm under him. He looked around the room still uselessly holding the vinegar and rag in his hand. Erwin put his elbow on the chair and covered his mouth with his hand so, if Levi looked at him, he wouldn't see the growing smile. Levi's mouth was a bit slack with curiosity. He frowned and furrowed his brow. 

Erwin watched Levi stand and walk up to the top of the bed. He pulled the sheets down to reveal fresh, white sheets. Levi reached out and touched one of them. There was a heavy blanket on top of the sheets. He inspected them for flaws or stains and couldn't find a single one. He put his hands on his hips and looked up at the corners of the room absolutely perplexed.

“This is someone's house isn't it,” Levi suddenly said. He turned and looked at Erwin. Erwin laughed. 

“It's true that the owner's live downstairs, but this room is not an apartment.” 

“Erwin,” Levi said gravely. “What kind of money did you have to steal to afford this place?” Levi looked at Erwin with a grim expression. Erwin continued to laugh and shook his head. 

“Levi,” Erwin said. “I am the great manipulator. Remember?” 

“There's a difference between a manipulation and swindling, Erwin.” Erwin stood from the chair and walked over to Levi. Levi looked up at him, unconvinced that Erwin was sincere. Erwin was smiling down at him warmly. The blonde reached down and took the vinegar and rag out of Levi's hand. He put them on the nightstand before turning back and focusing his gaze on Levi. Under the heat of those blue eyes, Levi felt excitement run up spine.

“Happy birthday, Levi.” The words made Levi's head swim. “I just really want you to enjoy yourself.” 

While Levi was staring up at Erwin, he forgot that he was humanity's strongest. He lost sight of the fact that his Squad Leader was in front of him. For the first time, he saw Erwin as a man without wings. Erwin's height loomed over Levi and he felt heat on the back of his neck. 

Levi grabbed Erwin by the shirt with his left hand and pulled him down. He crushed his lips against Erwin's and kissed him passionately with his eyes closed. Erwin closed his eyes, grabbed Levi around the waist and lifted him off the floor until he was only standing on his toes. Erwin ran his hand through Levi's hair and pulled. Levi melted in his arms. 

Levi broke the kiss and they opened their eyes.

“Who's in the room next to us?” Levi looked into Erwin's eyes. Erwin smiled. 

“No one,” Erwin said. 

“Fucking suspicious,” Levi said. He kissed Erwin again and Erwin picked Levi up this time. He carried him to the bed and laid him down in the middle of it. Levi broke the kiss and pulled Erwin's shirt off of him. Levi let his hands roam freely over Erwin's warm skin. He reached down and unbuckled Erwin's belt and began pulling at the button on his pants. 

Erwin wanted to go slower, but at the same time he felt like he couldn't stop himself. He had been starving for Levi. Erwin pulled Levi's shirt off and helped Levi unbutton his pants. Urgency filled the air, and both of them were scrambling against each other instead of making progress with their clothes.

“Fuck,” Erwin cursed. He stood and finished taking off his pants with impatience. He had lost focus on what he needed to do. Levi continued to undress in a hurry while laying on the bed. Erwin crossed the room quickly while stepping out of his underwear and covered the window with the curtain. On his way back to the bed, Erwin grabbed the glass bottle of Aloe Vera. He walked back over to Levi and stood in front of him. Erwin casually tossed the glass bottle on the bed for later. 

Levi sat up on the edge of the bed and put Erwin's hard cock in his mouth. Erwin sighed and ran his hand through Levi's hair. Levi dragged his tongue all over Erwin's cock. His mouth watered and he pulled Erwin in deeper. Erwin's breathing was heavy and Levi moved faster. Erwin closed his eyes and moaned throwing his head back. 

“Levi,” he said. Levi didn't stop to acknowledge. Levi's slick tongue felt so good, and Erwin bit his bottom lip. All of the plans Erwin had made were suddenly fading. 

“Levi,” Erwin said. “Your mouth,” Erwin couldn't finish the sentence. The soft part of the back of Levi's throat touched the head of Erwin's cock. A breath caught in Erwin's throat and he moaned. Erwin pushed on Levi's shoulder to try to break the contact. Levi swatted Erwin's hand out of the way and pulled his cock deeper into his mouth. Unable to stop it anymore, Erwin ran his fingers through Levi's soft black hair. Levi's head bobbed up and down. He tried to pull Erwin farther into his throat each time, but reached his limit quickly. 

“Let me fuck you, Levi,” Erwin muttered. Levi's cock twitched. Levi pulled his mouth off of Erwin's member and leaned back. Levi was breathing heavily and his lips were wet. Erwin pushed Levi back gently and crawled on top of him. He kissed Levi deeply and savored the taste of himself in Levi's mouth. With his free hand, Erwin reached down and touched Levi's cock with only fingertips. The touch made Levi break the kiss, but Erwin wouldn't let him free. Their lips crushed together again, and Erwin wrapped his hand around Levi's cock. Precum had already collected and Erwin ran his thumb through it to swirl it around Levi's head. 

Every moan that came from Levi's chest, Erwin swallowed in their kiss. His hand moved slowly up and down Levi's cock, but Erwin couldn't stay that way long. Without warning, Erwin broke the kiss and flipped Levi over. Forcefully, Erwin parted Levi's legs with his knees and settled between them. The sudden change frustrated Levi, but Erwin lowered his hips and rested his cock on Levi's ass. With wide eyes, Levi leaned into Erwin and wiggled under him. Erwin moved his cock over Levi's ass before he leaned down to Levi's ear. He placed a kiss on Levi's shoulder. 

“I'm going to help you get ready,” Erwin whispered. Levi felt ready right then. Erwin grabbed the glass bottle and poured some of the slick Aloe Vera juice on his fingers. It was cold so he rubbed the liquid between his hands to warm it. 

Parting Levi's cheeks, Erwin put the tip of his index finger to Levi's opening and rubbed gently. Levi raised his hips and tried to lean in, but Erwin pulled away. 

“Every time you try to rush me, I'm going to frustrate you,” Erwin threatened. 

“Fuck you,” Levi snapped. Erwin pushed his middle finger into Levi without warning. The sudden insertion shocked Levi, but then Erwin curled his finger against Levi's soft insides. Unable to hold himself up anymore, Levi collapsed to the bed. Erwin smiled and poured some more Aloe Vera on his index and ring fingers. The index finger went next, and Erwin wiggled them back and forth separately inside Levi. Levi closed his eyes tightly and hid his face in the bed. The moans that were coming from his mouth were shameless and without restriction. 

Now that he was two fingers in, Erwin didn't have to watch Levi's body so closely anymore. Leaning over Levi, he lowered himself close to Levi's ear, and began a rhythm with his fingers moving in and out. 

“I've wanted this so badly,” Erwin whispered. “I want to get inside you.” Levi lifted his head to speak between heavy breaths. Drool ran out of the side of his mouth and Erwin licked it. 

“Do it,” Levi breathed desperately. 

“So close,” Erwin promised. “One more.” Erwin pressed his ring finger against Levi's opening. At first there was resistance, but then it slid in with the other two. Levi moaned, and a violent trembling tore through his body. The pressure was not unbearable, but it took a few moments for Levi to get comfortable. Erwin didn't move his fingers again until Levi's breathing evened and he stopped shaking so much. Once Levi looked like he could bear the pleasure again, Erwin began moving his fingers again slowly out and then back inside of Levi. 

“Tell me that it feels good,” Erwin said. Levi's back was rising hard and fast with his breathing, and he didn't answer. Erwin moved the hand that was supporting him closer to Levi's arm and brushed it with his thumb. “Levi.” 

“Stop talking,” Levi snapped. Erwin thrust his fingers into Levi hard and wiggled all of them. Levi cried out and grabbed the sheets under him in his fists. 

“I want to hear it,” Erwin insisted softly. “Say it.” Levi groaned and lifted his face to look towards Erwin. 

“It feels so good,” Levi muttered. Erwin smiled and pulled his fingers from Levi. The sudden movement made Levi curl his toes. Erwin positioned himself correctly behind Levi again and rested his cock against Levi's opening. 

“Breathe in deep,” Erwin said. “And when I say let go relax all of your muscles from your toes to your shoulders.” Levi turned his face into the bed. Erwin kissed Levi between his shoulder blades. 

Levi inhaled deeply. 

“Let go,” Erwin said. Levi breathed out slowly and relaxed from his toes to his head. Erwin pressed against Levi's opening and it gave easily. Levi cringed and gripped the bed sheets in his hands. Erwin reached up with his clean hand and pulled Levi's hair to lift his face from the bed. Erwin pressed more, and he fully entered Levi. 

“Fuck,” Levi whimpered. Levi could barely speak through his heavy breaths. Erwin pulled out just a bit and thrusted back in. Levi's eyes shot open and he bit his lip to stifle a moan.

“Levi,” Erwin whispered to him. “You feel so good.” Levi's eyes rolled back in his head and he breathed out. Releasing Levi's hair to let his head rest, Erwin began moving slowly and he kissed the back of Levi's neck. Every time Erwin moved Levi's cock brushed against the sheets under him and he felt like he would come apart. 

“Erwin,” Levi moaned. Erwin felt a difference in the tightness, and felt more comfortable moving now. The lubricant helped make things smoother for both of them. Erwin began moving in a rhythm. Erwin rested his elbows on the bed and entwined Levi's hands with his own. He leaned in and kissed Levi's neck. Levi began moaning and pressing into Erwin's cock. Erwin rocked his hips back and forth. Levi was gasping instead of breathing. He turned his head and hid his face in the bed. 

“No,” Erwin said. “I want to hear you. I want other people to hear you, Levi. Turn your head.” Levi was so high that he did so without protest. He turned his face away from the bed and his moans filled the room. Levi's jaw was lax and his eyelids were half way shut. Erwin smiled. He moved in and out of Levi's ass. Erwin felt an urge come over him that could not be denied. He opened his mouth and licked the curve where Levi's neck met his left shoulder. When licks were not enough, Erwin began sucking on Levi's shoulder. Levi leaned into it. 

“Bite me,” Levi groaned. Without hesitation, Erwin opened him mouth and sunk his teeth into Levi's flesh. Levi cried out and pressed his ass firmly against Erwin. Erwin relaxed his jaw to release Levi's skin and Levi sank back into the bed. Erwin moved faster, hungrier for Levi to give up to him. Levi gasped and the violent trembling returned with Erwin's faster thrusts. 

“Can you reach your cock, Levi?” Erwin asked without breaking rhythm. Automatically, Levi's right hand ran down the sheets and under himself. He was pressed too firmly against the bed to reach it. Erwin saw Levi's hand waver, and he grabbed Levi's hips to pull them up only slightly. It was enough, and Levi's hand disappeared under his body. Wrapping his hand around his cock, felt so good that it hurt, but Levi moved his hand on it anyway. 

“Oh, fuck,” Levi breathed. He felt a surge of heat in his cock and he came on the bed sheets under him while gasping for air and moaning. Erwin thrusted faster with more power from his hips. Levi was so tight and hot around him. And then the sound of Levi's orgasm finally satisfied him. He grab Levi's hips and came inside of him. Erwin threw his head back and moaned into the air. When he finished, he stopped moving. He knew Levi would be extra sensitive to any movement now.

Erwin felt Levi relax under him and he carefully pulled out giving Levi plenty of time to adjust. Levi looked almost unconscious. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly but deeply. Levi's skin glistened with sweat in the firelight. 

Erwin rolled over onto his side and pulled the debilitated Levi closer to him. Erwin smiled and wrapped his arm around Levi. He laid there with him until he caught his breath, and the only muscles moving on Levi were the ones that were keeping him breathing. 

After a while, Erwin stood from the bed and went to the washroom. He turned on the hot water and washed his hands first. Then he ran a rag he brought from home under the steaming water. He wiped himself off and rinsed the rag. He soaked it with hot water again and was going to take it to Levi. 

He peeked out of the washroom at the bed. Levi hadn't moved. Erwin draped the wet rag over the edge of the sink and went back to Levi. He laid on the other side of Levi so he could see his face. Levi opened his eyes when he felt Erwin's body next to him. A little bit of drool was running out of the side of his mouth and his eyes were wet. Levi closed his mouth and reached a hand out and touched Erwin's chest. Erwin smiled down at him. 

“How about some water,” Erwin whispered to him. Levi nodded. Erwin stood up from the bed and took a glass and his cigarette from the table. Erwin lit the cigarette and walked with it in his mouth to the washroom. Levi watched him pass. 

Levi sat up in bed. He struggled because his arms felt weak. Levi even felt a little deaf in one ear. He guessed that his blood pressure had raised so high that it distorted his hearing. He was sore, but he didn't hurt as much as he had expected. When he sat up fully, his hearing evened out. He rubbed his head and tried to push his hair back down into place. 

Erwin came back with Levi's glass of water. Levi took the glass and drank small sips. Erwin stood by the bed with his cigarette. Erwin took the glass out of Levi's hand and drank some of the water himself. Levi took the cigarette out of Erwin's other hand and dragged on it. He held the breath for a while before exhaling. Erwin handed the glass back to Levi, and Levi drank some more. Levi took another drag and handed the cigarette back to Erwin before breathing out. Erwin sat down on the bed next to Levi. They passed the water and cigarette back and forth until both were finished. 

Levi sat there holding the empty glass in his hand. Erwin stood and crushed the little stub of cigarette into the ash tray. He went back to bed and sat next to Levi. They watched the fire together without saying anything and without touching. 

Erwin kept waiting for the sense of panic to arise when he came to terms with the reality that he had fucked his subordinate, but it never emerged. Levi remembered in the past he had felt talkative after sex. Now neither of them had any words. 

Erwin took the glass out of Levi's hand and sat it on the floor next to the bed. Levi looked at him. His eyes were searching for something. Erwin met his stare without wavering. 

Levi leaned over and kissed Erwin's lips gently. They closed their eyes. Erwin's chest flared with heat and excitement. Levi broke the kiss and opened his eyes. Erwin opened his eyes and smiled at him. Levi yawned and rubbed his hair trying to put it back in place. 

“What time is it?” Levi asked. 

“Late afternoon sometime, I guess,” Erwin said. Levi felt like it was much later. Levi became conscious of the body fluid on him. He looked down at himself. Erwin looked where Levi looked. Levi turned around and looked at the sheets. The sheet that was under him was now a mess.

“How many sheets did you bring with you?” 

“Three,” Erwin said. Levi thought about getting up to wash off. His eyes were still heavy and he felt sleepy. 

“Gonna clean up,” Levi mumbled. He stood from the bed and went to the washroom. He closed the door behind him. Levi turned on the hot tap and used the rag Erwin left on the side of the sink. He sat on the toilet and cleaned himself up. Levi expected to find a little blood, but didn't see any. 

When Levi came out of the washroom, Erwin was laying in bed. At first, Levi was a little disgusted that Erwin would lay in a soiled bed. When he approached the bed, he saw Erwin had laid a sheet on top of the bottom sheet of the bed to cover up the unclean area. 

“My sheets aren't big enough to tuck in,” Erwin said. He yawned. Levi stared at the clean sheet for a moment and then laid down next to Erwin. 

“It's good enough,” Levi said. He moved closer to Erwin and laid his head on Erwin's chest. Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi's back. They laid there in silence long enough that Levi's eyes began to be too heavy to hold open. 

“Levi,” Erwin said softly. “I'm glad you're here with me.” Levi was quiet at first. Levi had expected the fucking. This felt different. 

“Me too,” Levi said. Levi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Erwin laid there listening to Levi breathe deeply in his sleep. Levi lifted his arm and draped it across Erwin. Erwin looked down at Levi. He was fast asleep. Erwin laid his head back on the pillow again and smiled at the ceiling. 

Levi woke up an hour later and lifted his head from Erwin's chest to look around. He looked up and saw Erwin was staring at him with a strange grin. 

“Creepy,” Levi said. 

“So I've been told,” Erwin smiled. Levi sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes some more. “I'm hungry.” 

“Me too,” Levi agreed. Erwin sat up in bed too and looked at Levi. 

“Levi,” Erwin said. 

“Yeah.” 

“I don't really want to go back to headquarters tomorrow,” Erwin said very softly. 

“Why?” 

“Pretending to be a citizen for a few hours has been really fun.” 

“I wouldn't want to live like this every day,” Levi said. 

“Why not?” 

“What would we do all day? Your brain would go to shit if you didn't work.” Erwin smiled and lifted a hand to pet Levi's hair. “Stop petting me.” Erwin took his hand down from Levi's hair and wrapped his arm around the small man's waist instead.

“Remember when you asked me when I started manipulating people?” Erwin asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“How long have you been this grumpy?” Levi's eyes darted around to Erwin.

“You've got three seconds to brace for the punch I'm about to force into your ribs,” Levi glared at the blonde. Erwin laughed and wrapped his hands in Levi's hair. “Don't you fucking-” Levi gave a hollow threat. Erwin pulled Levi's hair and rolled over on top of him. Levi was cursing under his breath, and Erwin captured his lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> When Levi asks for black and gray tea, that's a reference to Earl Grey tea. However, in their universe, there is no Earl Grey.
> 
> Also, I know that I took a pretty serious geographical liberty in this piece. The headquarters if far enough South that they shouldn't have weather cold enough for there to be any snow. I just really wanted them to have some shallow snow even if its only for a few days out of the year. Your suspension of disbelief is always appreciated. <3
> 
> Update as of 08/24/2016: Almost 800 hits and about 50 kudos? I never honestly expected that 800 people would be interested in reading this. On top of that, I never believed that about 6% of people who have read this would like it enough to leave kudos. I've enjoyed reading all of your comments and responding. Thank you so much for your support! 
> 
> I've always enjoyed writing, but I've rarely ever shared any of my work. Thank you for igniting this passion in me once more.


End file.
